The First Kiss is Usually the Sweetest Isn't It?
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Set during AC2. Desmond has another dream as Altaïr concerning the Assassin's relationship with Maria. Summary is absolute crap, but I promise the story is better. Main couple is AltMar, but there is a tiny bit of DesLu thrown in there, too. One-shot. Enjoy!


**This is my first try at an Assassin's Creed fanfiction. It takes place during AC2, going into Desmond's mind and accessing memories about Maria and Altaïr when he's asleep. I took the inspiration off the part of the game when Desmond falls asleep and has the memory of the two conceiving Sef.  
If anyone is OOC or I got any of the facts wrong or something, let me know. Like I said, this is my first try at an AC fanfic, though I've been a fan for a while now and absolutely love AltMar.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Geez," Desmond muttered as he pulled himself up out of the Animus. The others looked as exhausted and exasperated as he felt.

"Well," Shaun spoke up finally. "That was…unproductive."

"Oh, no," Desmond said sarcastically. "It was _very_ productive. I was led on a wild fucking goose chase, which led to fucking _nowhere_, and ended in me almost getting killed!"

"Another day at work," Rebecca added, but before Desmond could snap at her, Lucy stepped in and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Desmond, calm down," she sighed. "Look…we're all tired, it's been a long, unproductive day. We all just need some rest." She looked at every single one of them in turn before turning back to Desmond. "Go to bed."

"What? You can't—"

"_Go_." For once, the Assassin shut his mouth and did as he was told. Of course, he was muttering under his breath all the way down the hall….

* * *

He was landed into another dream as Altaïr. He had the one about Altaïr and Maria making love at the top of the tower before. He'd later found out that, by then, the two were already married and had a two-year-old son.

This time, however, the couple didn't seem to be getting along very well at all. The Assassins in Masyaf were giving the former Templar dirty looks everywhere she went. She stormed into the guild and found Altaïr looking through scrolls and speaking to Malik.

"This is _your_ fault!" she hissed at him. He sighed and calmly took her by the shoulder, leading her to a secluded part of the guild to speak to her.

"All right Maria," he said once they were alone. "What's my fault?"

"Nobody here trusts me, and they don't even bother trying to hide their disdain." Altaïr snorted lightly.

"Yes, because it's all _my_ fault that my Assassins don't trust a former Templar."

"It's your fault I'm here at all. If you hadn't insisted so much that I come here with you, I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"What are you saying, Maria? That you suddenly care what they think of you?"

"No. And before you ask, I really don't give a fuck what you think of me, either. It's just annoying to have to see it written all over their faces." Altaïr's brown eyes hardened and he glared at her. He moved close to her, making her back up into a wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. He leaned down until his nose was a few centimeters from hers.

"You don't have the slightest idea what I think of you."

"Then tell me," she countered, her tone defiant despite her current position. To her surprise, his lips curved into a devious smile.

"It's not something I can simply _tell_ you." He stepped closer until his body was pressed flush against hers.

"Then show me." It was obvious she wanted the sentence to come out as defiant as before, but their sudden physical contact took her off guard and she sounded weaker. When he spoke again, his voice was rough; it sounded almost like a growl.

"Gladly." And he kissed her, hard. Before she could stop, she found herself holding him to her and even kissing him back. His arms wound around her waist and he held her impossibly closer. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking permission that she then granted.

That was how Malik and a few other Assassins found them. Neither Maria nor Altaïr heard their approach or sensed their presence at first. Then Malik cleared his throat. And even with the knowledge that four of his best Assassins were standing merely feet from them, Altaïr took his sweet time disentangling himself from Maria before finally breaking their kiss.

The three Assassins standing behind Malik gave Altaïr strange looks, but one glare from him and they dropped their gazes. Altaïr led the four off, leaving Maria leaning against the wall, flustered and attempting to gather her bearings after the heated kiss.

"You told me you cared for her," Malik said quietly as they walked. "But I hadn't realized…"

"I think you'll find you've still a lot to learn about me, my friend."

* * *

Lucy woke Desmond the next morning, and he opened his brown eyes to see her blue ones.

"So you're finally awake," she said, smiling at him as he sat up. Her smile faltered when she saw the look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He took a deep breath before he let it all out. He told her about his dreams as Altaïr despite not being in the Animus. He told her what they were about—as vaguely as possible—and finally he asked her what she thought it was all about.

"I think it's you spending a tad too much time in the Animus." She paused. "You say you saw them…'conceive a child'? As in, you saw them have—"

"Can we not go into detail?" he interrupted. "It was in my head once, it's doesn't need to be there again."

"Right. Sorry." She got up off the edge of the bed and headed for the door. Desmond jumped up and caught her arm before she could open the door.

"And…don't tell Rebecca or Shaun, okay?"

"Okay." Their current position, with her back against the wall and him standing so close to her, reminded him of his latest dream. He couldn't resist leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

The door swung open just then, making both Desmond and Lucy jump in surprise and pull out of the kiss. Shaun stood in the doorway, an eyebrow quirked at the two.

"If you're quite finished, we have work to do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Again, sorry if I got anything wrong. Review for me!**


End file.
